Gran Torino
Sorahiko, also known as the hero Gran Torino, is a retired pro hero, former homeroom teacher at U.A. High School, and mentor to both Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya. Statistics *'Name': Gran Torino, Sorahiko *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 70s to 80s *'Birthday': January 28 *'Classification': Human, Former Pro Hero *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 128 cm (4'2") *'Weight': 35.2 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Grey *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Jet *'Weaknesses': Gran Torino can only use the air that he breathes to propel himself and since he's gotten older, there are certain heights that are out of his range. *'Voice Actor': Kenichi Ogata Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Unknown, at least Large Building level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown, at least Class MJ+ *'Durability': Unknown, at least Large Building level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Gran Torino is an extremely short, elderly man that has short spiky hair and a beard. His hero costume consists of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds. Personality Initially, Gran Torino appeared to be a senile old man who constantly forgot and asked Izuku's name, often calling him "Toshinori". Even though he was the one who sent Izuku the internship offer, he would often fail to recall Izuku's name for more than a moment. In reality, this proves to be nothing more than a façade for messing with his newfound protégé. Gran Torino is actually a very intelligent man with an incredibly broad perception. He proved to be a far more capable teacher to Izuku in a mere week than All Might did in almost a year. He was able to read Izuku's progress and personality just by watching the U.A. Sports Festival and indirectly taught him the first step to mastering One For All with a simple parallel between Izuku and his favorite dessert (taiyaki). His sharp mind is also evidenced when he was able to accurately predict All For One's strategy based solely on the media covering the aftermath of Hero Killer Stain. As a mentor, Gran Torino appears to be very hard on his students. Every time All Might speaks about or to Gran Torino, he starts freaking out and shakes profusely because of a memory of their brutal training. Gran Torino also never hesitates to yell, berate, and hit Izuku for his mistakes. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Jet: Jet allows Gran Torino to shoot air from the propulsion opening on the soles of his feet. This gives Gran Torino incredible speed and the ability to fly. He can only use his breath to propel himself long distances. Furthermore, Gran Torino cannot propel himself too far into the sky. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Former Pro Hero Category:Mutant Category:Emitter Category:My Hero Academia Characters